Forbidden urges
by LuvKyleAndStan
Summary: Cartman has always "liked" Kyle...did he possibly like him TOO much? What happens when his sexual urges get out of order? Non Slash, rated for disturbing scenes/swearing/sexuality.
1. The break in

I must be crazy, Cartman thought to himself. I must be completely nuts.

He continued to climb the tree heading towards his destiny.

I could turn around, climb down the tree and run home to bed like a good little boy, he thought.

But he didn't stop climbing the tree. Before long, he was at the window to Kyle's bedroom. Thankfully, it was open so all he had to do was cut the screen. No big deal; he had been prepared for this. Taking an awful risk, Cartman began to walk slowly toward the window on a fragile tree branch; it shook violently under his weight. Finally, he reached the end of the branch, which was only inches from the window. He grabbed the scissors he packed from under his hat and began to cut through the window screen. Fortunately it didn't take long.

As soon as the hole in the screen was large enough for him to get through, Cartman stopped cutting and slipped into Kyle's bedroom. He fell onto the bed with a thud, but Kyle didn't wake up.

Kyle.

Cartman looked at the sleeping beauty that would soon be his.

"Kyle Kyle Kyle," he said softly. "These past 6 years I've wanted you more then anything else, but you haven't gotten the message. I've done everything i can think of to make you attracted to me, even asking you to suck my balls, but you never wanted to do anything sexual with me. But soon," he said with an evil grin, "soon you'll have no choice."

He proceeded to pull his backpack off his back and began to rummage through the bag. He found the three key ingredients in making his abduction of Kyle Broflovski a success:

1. Steel handcuffs

2. Ether

3. Duct tape

He sprayed the ether into Kyle's face. Since he was already asleep, his emotions didn't really change. He then proceeded to turn Kyle over, put the handcuffs on his wrist, and locked them. To be safe, he also stuck a pair on Kyle's feet. Then, in case he hadn't used the ether properly, he also put duct tape over his mouth. Genius.

Now came the hard part. Getting Kyle out of his bedroom and down the tree.


	2. Risking lifes

Hey again! Thanks 4 the one person who reviewed me last chapter! But really i do love 2 get reviews so please review! It takes u 30 seconds and it keeps me happy and makes me want 2 update really quick! Also please point out any problems with detail, description, spelling, punctuation, ect. I aim 2 please u know!

* * *

Cartman sat Kyle up and put him into a sitting position. He glanced at his watch. Oh, son of a bitch! It was already quarter to five! Who knew when Kyle's bitch of a mother woke up anyway? He'd really have to hurry.

He pulled his knocked out victim onto the center of the bed, and pushed him back onto his back. He began to pull Kyle toward the window. He would drag him down the tree behind him, then he would...

No wait. How stupid could he be? Why waist valuable time pulling him down a wobbly tree, endangering both their lifes, when he could do it the easy way, and only endanger one life?

Cartman let go of Kyle's legs, leaned over him and grabbed his pillow. He turned back the other way and let the pillow drop out of the window. Then, on second thought, he grabbed Kyle's blanket and threw that out the window as well. Luckily it landed pretty accurately onto Kyle's pillow.

Now he grabbed Kyle again. He lifted him into his arms, carried him over to the window, hovered him over the pillow and blanket, and let him drop.

"Let everything be ok," he prayed to himself. He knew that if Kyle broke a leg or got killed, he would have to ditch his plans and leave Kyle at home, something he did NOT want to do.

Luckily, Kyle landed safely on the pillow.

Barely able to contain his excitement, Cartman jumped his own fatass onto the windowsill, walked across the wobbly branch, and quickly climbed down the tree. As soon as he was on the ground, he went to see whether Kyle was actually ok.

He turned him over and felt his bones in his hands, legs, neck, shoulders, and back. Everything was in working order. The most effect the fall could have on Kyle would be aches in his backside, which Cartman decided he would treat with aspirins.

Then, since Kyle was still knocked out, Cartman dragged him over to his wagon, picked him up, stuck him inside the wagon, and put his backpack on top. Just so people who might already be awake wouldn't get suspicious of a little boy pulling a wagon in the middle of the night.

Cartman began to pull the wagon. He pulled it across the Broflovski family backyard, and down the back alley toward his house. As he pulled, Cartman though of the ingeniousness of his plan. No one would suspect him, not even when the cops find his DNA on Kyle's bed. Who would find DNA of a little boy's friend on that little boy's bed suspicious? No one, thats who. Hence the reason why his plan was so ingenious.

"I am so sneaky and smooth," Cartman said to himself. He smiled a big smile as he saw he was coming up to his house. Soon Kyle would be all his.

* * *

There! The boring chapters are almost done! For the morbid weirdos like myself i promise u the morbid stuff will be in by the fourth chapter! Also the fourth will be much longer of a chapter, because alot of stuff has to happen in that chapter. Unfortunately im going away for the weekend, but i'll try 2 have the third chapter published by monday. Also, feel free 2 review, but again, don't flame cuz they waist your time and don't really hurt my feelings. That is all.

* * *


	3. Abduction official

Kay so this is the third chapter in this rather unusual story. Thank u all 4 reviewing! It means alot 2 me. Oh yah i should let u that due 2 a personal request i will no longer be writing this bad boy in bold. Hope no one minds. Also, im gonna let u know that the boys are 9 in this story, just like in the series. And im saying that upfront so no one else has 2 ask (ive already answered that question twice.) KK carry on!

* * *

Cartman stopped the wagon in front of the back door of his house. He bent over the wagon, threw the backpack to the ground, and looked at Kyle.

To him, Kyle was the most cutest dude in the world. Everything about him was perfect. Before he met Kyle 6 years before, Cartman thought that he was bisexual.

He picked Kyle up, and was surprised at how light he was. Slowly he opened the door and stepped inside. He closed the door behind him slowly, and tiptoed across the house as fast and quiet as he could. Finally he came to the door to his basement. He opened it quietly, stepped in, and closed it quietly. He then locked the door.

If his mother came to the basement and found the door locked, she wouldn't be suspicious. Cartman had started locking the door 3 months ago, saying that he felt "hostile" without it locked. Now everyone knew, Kyle included.

That proves how genius i actually am, Cartman thought as he walked downstairs. He crossed the room, threw Kyle onto the couch in the den, and walked over to his mother's dryer.

His mother didn't know, but a bomb-bunker was built in their house, and the door that lead to the bunker was under the dryer. Cartman had found it when he was poking around the basement in early November. Thankfully, he had decided not to tell his mother about it then. If he had, he couldn't have Kyle for himself.

Cartman pushed the dryer out of the way until a trapdoor came into view. He grabbed the key from around his neck (no one noticed it because the string was clear and the key led against his stomach) and unlocked it. He pulled the heavy trapdoor open. He could smell the bunker's musty air even though it was half a mile underground. He wondered if the one oxygen vent in the bunker would be enough. He hoped so. It wasn't easy to obtain.

He then walked back to the couch, grabbed Kyle, walked back to the trapdoor, and began to lower into the bunker on the old rickety ladder. The way Cartman was walking, what should have been a twenty second journey took 3 minutes. Finally, he got down to the bunker.

Not even bothering to turn on the single light-bulb in the shelter, Cartman walked over to the double bed that he'd set up in the shelter and gently layed Kyle onto it.

He stepped back and looked at his god through the small amount of light that came from the laundry room above the bunker. Kyle was wearing his striped blue and white PJ's and standard green hat. He was still handcuffed with duct tape on his mouth, and the ether probably hadn't worn off yet, either that or he was sleeping.

Cartman leaned over and kissed Kyle, right on the cheek. He then got back on the ladder, climbed back up (this took 2 minutes since he was fat) and once he was out of the bunker, he closed the trapdoor, locked it with his key, and pushed the dryer back over it. He then checked his watch. Twenty after six.

Forty minutes from now, the kidnapping would cease to be a secret. Forty five minutes from now, the cops would be on the case. Two hours from now, he would have to appear to be the distressed little boy of a missing friend.

Cartman decided to go upstairs and play with Clyde frog. It would be his only fun for the day until his "date" with Kyle.

* * *

Ok so that is done, so now the action can start! I promise u guys that the next chapter will be longer, there'll be more talking, emotions, and morbidness. Also, since i know that im not a good speller nor the worlds greatest author, i ask that if there is any problems u may come across on any chapter in my story, please point them out. I will try 2 fix it the best i can, kk? Right, thanks 4 reading! (Also, a review is very welcome, but flames r just pointless and rather gay)


	4. Bad news for everyone

Right so this is the fourth chapter in my ironic story. This should be the most morbid chapter yet, and it's also not gonna just be in Cartman's POV, mmm'kay? (Nah thats stupid) Also note that I'm calling Kyle's parent's Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski because i can't remember their real names. Ok carry on!!

* * *

Broflovski's POV

"Kyle, time to get up for school," his mom called as she knocked on his bedroom door. She then walked away to collect Ike for his 7:00 AM feeding. This took about ten minutes. She then went downstairs to serve breakfast.

"Is Kyle not up yet?" she asked as she put Ike into his highchair.

"Clearly not," said Mr. Broflovski, reading his newspaper like always.

"He better be up in five minutes or he's grounded for the day!" she snapped as she opened the cupboard to get plates.

Five minutes later

"WHY THE HECK ISN'T HE UP YET!" shouted Mrs. Broflovski, startling her husband.

"I don't know," said Mr. Broflovski, turning the page. "Maybe he's sick."

"WELL GO AND CHECK!" yelled Mrs. Broflovski.

"Ok ok," said Mr. Broflovski. "Crazy woman," he muttered as soon as he was out of the room.

Mrs. Broflovski went back to shoveling bacon into her mouth.

Meanwhile Mr. Broflovski was at Kyle's door.

"Kyle, it's time to wake up. Your mother is getting pissed." He then turned the knob and opened the door.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

The pillow and blanket was gone from the bed. The screen on the window had been cut; it was blowing faintly in the wind. Hardly daring to look, Mr. Broflovski walked over to the window and looked out. The pillow and blanket were laying right under the tree. Looking at all this, and Mr. Broflovski knew that his son had been kidnapped.

"HONEY! HONEY GET UP HERE NOW!" he shouted, still staring out the window. He turned around when he heard his wife thundering up the stairs.

"What is i-" she said, entering the bedroom. She stopped as soon as she saw the destruction and stared in horror. Both the parents stood staring in horror, completely dumbfounded, both trying to make sense of what happened.

As though waking from a trance, Kyle's mom said suddenly, "He's been kidnapped! My baby's been kidnapped! Someone call the police!" The fat woman burst into tears.

Her husband then woke from _his _trance and rushed out of Kyle's bedroom to call the cops.

* * *

Cartman's POV

"Eric honey, i have some bad news. Sit down at the table. I'll get you your breakfast, then i shall tell you about it," said Mrs. Cartman, hugging her son and then walking over to the counter to get his breakfast.

Cartman sat down at the table. He didn't feel the slightest bit worried; he knew perfectly well what his mother was going to tell him. Even as he sat there he could here police sirens. I bet the fat bitch is worried sick and crying her eyes out. He laughed to himself. No one would ever find Kyle; he would make sure of that. Kyle was all his.

"What is so funny Eric," asked his mother as she put two plates on the table and sat down.

"Oh nothing, just thinking of a joke Stan told me at school yesterday," Cartman said, digging into his food.

"Eric honey, i have to tell you the bad news," said Mrs. Cartman, putting down her fork. Cartman, though regrettably, put down his fork too.

"What is it mother? Is Kenny in the hospital again?" Cartman asked, putting on a fake worried expression.

"No, it's Kyle,'' she said, waiting for his reaction.

"What about Kyle?" Cartman asked with mock concern.

"He-he's been kidnapped. Someone broke in and took him right from his bed last night," Mrs. Cartman said, watching her son carefully.

"Thats-that's horrible! How could someone do that to poor Kyle!" Cartman cried out and burst into tears. His tears were caused by the thought of his one worst fear: Being caught and having to release Kyle.

"There there Eric, it'll be all right," said his mother, getting up to hug him.

"But what if, what if, the cops can't find him moooom!" cried Cartman, sobbing into his mother's arms, 100 phony.

"They will, im sure. They've even issued an amber alert. Now go relax hon. You don't have to go to school today." His mom let go of him and went back to her food.

"Can-can i help look for him," Cartman asked, picking his fork up again, still sobbing and pretending to care.

"Of course. Eat your breakfast and then you can join the search parties. I'm joining them as well."

Cartman finished his breakfast. The fact that he was going to help look for Kyle would convince the whole town that he wasn't responsible for his disappearance. Fuck was he a genius.

* * *

Ok so i lied. I thought the morbid parts would be in this chapter, but i was wrong. I dunno. I don't like chapters being too long, for some strange reason, and this chapter got to long, so i cant put in the morbid parts yet. But just so you guys don't hate me, i'll publish the next chapter today. As a matter of fact, by the time you read this, i should be working on the next chapter. I promise. Again, really sorry!


	5. Why me?

Ok so finally this is my morbid chapter! First one for the whole story. Again, really sorry about last chapter, but I'm sure you'll get over it, right? I dunno. Kay so continue reading! It gets interesting. (and dirty)

* * *

Kyle's POV

Kyle opened one eye, then the other. He could see nothing more then darkness.

That's not right, he thought to himself. My room isn't pitch black. Was he blind? No. That didn't make sense. How could someone go blind over night? He decided to call his parents up.

"Mom!" he tried to yell, but realized that he couldn't speak. He couldn't open his mouth. He decided to go find the light switch; maybe then he could see and realize what was going on. He tried to move, but both his legs and hands were stuck. He was completely paralyzed. He couldn't speak, see or move. Not to mention the pain in his backside.

What's going on? Kyle thought to himself. How can my body just shut down like this?

He had no choice but to lay there. It sucked alot for him. Not only was he worried about what happened to make him that way, but where the hell were his parents? Why didn't they come get him?

Maybe they did come get me, he thought. Maybe i just can't hear or feel anything along with my blindness and back pains.

It wouldn't surprise him.

Suddenly light flew into the room. Kyle's heart beat hopefully. Maybe there was hope for him? He could also hear humming and loud walking. Was someone coming?

Then a light flashed on. So he wasn't blind! But the visitor turned out to be only Cartman, holding a tray of food and wearing the biggest smirk.

"Awake are you Kahl?" he said softly. "Are you hungry?" Not waiting for an answer he put the tray down and came and untied Kyle, pulling of both sets of handcuffs as well as the duct tape. He then threw these aside, picked up the tray of food and handed it to Kyle.

"Eat, jew," he said calmly.

Kyle, not seeing much of a choice, picked up the spoon on the trey. The food didn't look horrible; there was a bowl of tomato soup with two slices of buttered bread and even a glass of milk. Why was Cartman giving him such good food?

"Goddammit Kyle eat!" Cartman said more firmly. So Kyle ate all the food quickly; it was really good, better then his mother's even. When he finished he wanted more, but he didn't ask and it wasn't offered. Cartman grabbed the tray back and threw it over to where he threw the handcuffs.

"Where am i Cartman? What's going on? My parents will start worrying if i don't get home soon,'' said Kyle, still sitting on the bed.

"I don't care what your parents want Kyle,'' Cartman replied, not taking his eyes off his captive. "Your mine. I claimed you. You will do what i say else i will kill you." And he pulled a butcher knife out from behind his back.

"I have no problem with slitting your throat Kahl," he said softly.

"What do you want from me?" Kyle asked, feeling his heartbeat speed up.

"Your ass," Cartman replied. "I find you...attractive." With those words he walked over to his prisoner, grabbed him, and pulled him into his arms.

"What are you doing!?" Kyle cried, struggling against his captor. He didn't have a fighting chance; Cartman weighed 28 pounds more than him. Cartman didn't answer. Instead he pushed his victim against the bunker wall.

"Stop it! What are you doing!" Kyle shouted, still struggling.

Cartman didn't answer; he simply undid his and Kyle's pants. Then, much against Kyle's will, Cartman stuck his penis into Kyle's helpless butt.

"LET ME GO CARTMAN! LET ME GO!" Kyle screamed into the wall, half crying now. Cartman, on the other hand, was half weeping from joy.

"I thought I'd never be able to fuck you Kyle," Cartman said, still screwing his prisoner. Kyle, whose screaming and crying was too loud, couldn't hear.

Finally, when Cartman's urges were satisfied, he let Kyle go. Kyle fell onto the floor, still sobbing, pajama pants still down. Before he could pull them up, Cartman was on top of him again.

"What are you doing now?" Kyle asked, voice shaking. "Haven't you scarred me enough?"

"No. I want you to suck my balls." Cartman could have been asking him to help him with homework.

"Dude I'm not sucking your balls again," Kyle said, struggling under Cartman's weight.

"Suck them or i shall start using the knife," Cartman replied.

So Kyle sucked them for a total of two long minutes.

"Yes!" Cartman shouted the whole time. Finally he got off Kyle. He pulled his pants up, and grabbed the tray.

"I'm leaving now. I'll be back with more food later," said Cartman, walking toward the ladder. Kyle, still distraught on the floor, didn't answer.

"Have a nice night Kyle," Cartman said as he left the bunker. Thankfully for Kyle he left the light on.

As soon as he left, Kyle, utterly grossed out, crawled over to the toilet in the bunker and began to puke. When he finished he flushed, and crawled over to the shower. He stripped and showered for a long time, trying to clean Eric Cartman off his backside. When he was done he dried off, put his pajamas and hat back on, and went to lay on the bed.

He couldn't believe that he had been raped by his mortal enemy.


	6. Stan loses Kyle

Hey readers! How r u? Well, this is the sixth chapter. I have like, 16 or 17 reviews now, and i'm loving it. These days i can barely check my hotmail without another nice review waiting for me! But enough of my happy blabs. Lets get on. Please note that this chapter is going back to like, 7:00 Am the morning after poor Kyle gets kidnapped. Ok so carry on!

* * *

Stan's POV

Stan walked into the kitchen at 7:16 in the morning, fully dressed and showered. His parents and bitch of a sister Shelley were at the table eating their breakfast. Stan walked over to the table to join them.

"Morning guys," he said as he took his seat.

"Stanley, we have some bad news we have to tell you," said his mother, dropping her spoon into her cereal bowl. His dad also put his down. Shelley, on the other hand, kept right on eating.

"What is it?" Stan asked, ignoring his stomach and food.

"It's your friend Kyle," his dad said slowly.

"What's wrong with him?!" Stan asked, panic flooding through him. "Is he in the hospital again?"

"No honey. He's he's...oh i can't say," said his mother, bursting into tears.

"TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG!" Stan shouted, who was getting irritated as well as extremely worried.

"Well, ok. He's been, well, he's been kidnapped, Stanley," said his father.

"What?" Stan asked, surprised.

"It's true honey," his mom said, wiping her eyes with a napkin. "His mother called me just minutes before you came downstairs." She was studying his face closely.

"But-but that can't be right. I just-we just hung out at his place last night watching Terrence and Phillip," Stan said, fighting a strong urge to burst into tears like his mother. It wasn't so easy. He'd never been much of an emotionless strongman.

"He was kidnapped out of his bed," his dad said. "The screen was cut, and the bedding was on the backyard ground."

"Who would do that to poor Kyle? What do they want with him?" Stan asked, tears successfully freeing from his eyes.

"I don't know. But they've issued an amber alert. Police all over Colorado are already on the case," said his father. "People in South Park are going to look themself. I'm joining in, like most people. Your mother too."

"Well, I'm helping look for him too," Stan said, wiping away his tears. "I'm gonna go with Kenny. Cartman too, if he's got enough of a soul too help."

"It's ok with us Stanley," said his mother. "You don't have to go to school today. Finish your breakfast first though." So everyone continued eating, except for Shelley, who was almost done her food.

"So lemme get this stwrate," slurped Shelley. "Shtan's turd fweind is kidnapped?" She had an amused look on her face.

"Yeah. Terrible isn't it?" said Mr. Marsh.

"Not wreally. Who givesh a shwit anyway?" Shelley said, getting up from her chair.

"Shelley, that's a mean thing to say," said Mrs. Marsh disapprovingly. Stan, on the other hand, felt it necessary to punish the rotten cunt with some of her own medicine. While she was getting her bowl, he picked up his chair and threw it over her head; she howled in pain and his parents looked up in alarm.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU STUPID FAG!" Shelley yelled, rubbing her head.

"YOU, YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR SHIT!" Stan shouted back, his heart pounding and face turning red in rage.

"Stan and Shelley Marsh-" Mrs. Marsh began, but the two siblings were too busy screaming insults at each other.

-"ONLY REASON THAT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT KYLE DISAPPEARING IS THAT YOUR TOO MUCH OF A BITCH TOO EVER HAVE A FUCKING FRIEND!" Stan shouted.

"DID YOU HAVE TO BREAK A GODDAMN CHAIR OVER MY HEAD?" Shelley yelled.

"YEAH I FUCKING DID!" Stan screamed back at her. "I'M GLAD I DID; NOW YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS!" With that, a furious Stan marched out of the kitchen, across the living room and out the front door. Outside, search parties were already looking through bushes and under the snow. Stan walked over to the closest searcher.

"He hasn't been found yet, has he?" he asked, not feeling much hope running through his vanes.

"Nope, not yet. But don't worry son, the cops will catch this guy. You a friend of Kyle's?" asked the searcher, who was a man.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm a big friend of Kyle's." With that, Stan saw his friend Kenny running down the street toward him.

"STAN! STAN! Did you hear the news?" Kenny, out of breath, voice muffled, asked when he caught up with him.

"You mean about Kyle? Yeah, i heard. Mum and Dad told me at breakfast."

"Same. Well, actually i heard on the radio since my parents were fighting in the living room, but i heard at breakfast too," Kenny said. "Should we help look look for him?"

"Yeah i guess. Let's not bother getting Cartman; if the asshole has a heart he'll come to us," Stan said.

"Sound's good too me," was Kenny's answer.

The two friends then began to help with the long, painful search for their missing friend, starting at starks pond.

* * *

There we go! Sorry about yesterday's delay; i was shopping with a friend. I got a new South Park season! Aren't i lucky? Anyway, sorry that their isn't alot of emotion when Stan found out about Kyle. I've been sitting here for 3 hours, trying to give off good emotions, but i'm just unsuccessful. But i'll tell u who does a good job on emotions: Ben Barrett is his username. Read 'the day kyle slipped away' by him, and i swear 2 god you'll be crying by the third paragraph. Anyway, sorry if the last chapter seemed rushed. Someone said it did, and i read it over, and it was rushed. Hope this one doesn't feel that way! Anyhow, stay tuned for more! And reviews are still welcome!!:):):)


	7. Faking grief

Hey guys! This is chapter 7 in my ironic story. Keep in mind that it's still hours before Kyle's rape session; he's still knocked out on ether until like, 5:00 PM the same day of his abduction, ok? Yes i screwed up. I should have put "Stan loses Kyle" before "Why me?" Oh well. Hope u guys can still understand whats happening. Also note that after this chapter, it will fast forward 24 hours after Kyle's first raping. Right. I hope that helped clear some this up. Carry on with the reading!

* * *

Cartman's POV

Cartman was finished his three helpings of breakfast by 7:30 that morning. As soon as he finished, he got up, took a shower and got dressed, and was out of the house by five to eight. He was now running as fast as he could (which was pretty slow) across town, looking for Stan and Kenny so he could help them "look" for Kyle. He found them looking under snow at starks pond. As soon as he was 30 yards away from them, he burst into phony tears. Both Kenny and Stan looked up.

"What the hell is your problem Cartman," came Kenny's muffled voice. "Are you crying because you had to walk from your house to here?"

"No-oooo! It-it's be-be-cause Kyle's mi-mi-missing!" Cartman said, still making a phony scene over Kyle's disapearence.

"Since when did you give a shit about Kyle?" Stan demanded, ceasing poking a tree branch through snow.

Cartman stared at him with fake disbelief. "Do you know what happens to kidnapped children Stan?" he asked.

"Don't go there Cartman-" Kenny started to say, but Cartman cut him off.

"When children get kidnapped, they get raped, sodomized, then tortured to death with a saw or a-" Cartman said.

"Cartman shut the fuck up!" Kenny ordered, since Stan was turning and green and looked like he might puke.

-"hammer or knife or sword," Cartman finished. Stan proceeded to faint right onto the pond; thankfully, the ice was thick enough and didn't break.

"Nice going fatass," Kenny said in pure disgust. "He was distraught enough over the abduction without you coming along making it worse. Not to mention the fact that you could have gotten him killed by making him faint, then drowning in the pond." He walked over to Stan, who was still laying face down on the ice. Cartman didn't make a move to help Kenny. He carried on with his fake wailing.

Kenny picked his knocked out friend off of the ice and pulled him back onto the ground. "You could at least help me carry him home fatass!" he shouted over to Cartman, who was still acting out.

"O-okay! I-I'll try t-to h-help," Cartman said, emphasizing his fake grief by pretending to stumble over to Kenny.

"Will you walk normally you fucking retard! The sooner we can get Stan home the sooner we can continue looking for Kyle."

Cartman, however, continued the fake mourning all the way over to Kenny. It took him nearly five minutes to make his way over to Kenny and Stan the way he was walking, and he continued to wail and walk slowly all the way to Stan's house.

"It's time's like these i wish i had boughten a walkman instead of that video game," Kenny muttered after 10 minutes of listening to Cartman's endless crying. Cartman heard him but, for once in his life, decided not to retort. He was, after all, supposed to be to worried about Kyle to want to fight.

Much to Kenny's relief, they finally made their way to Stan's house. Cartman's wailing had finally died down, but he was still making sniffling noises. The two of them carried Stan across the yard, and not even bothering to knock, entered the house and made their way to Stan's room. Except for Britney Spears pounding in Shelley's bedroom, the house was completely quiet. When they got to Stan's room they put him on the bed. Kenny then wrote him a note quickly.

'_You fainted over worrying about Kyle. He is still missing. When you wake up, come to starks pond and help me and Cartman look for him.-Kenny._'

"Why did you write him a note?" Cartman asked, who was out of fake tears by then.

"So he doesn't wonder what happened when he wake's up," Kenny replied, throwing the note onto Stan's head. "Now I'm going to carry on with looking for Kyle. If you want to search with me, stop that irritating crying." He marched out of the bedroom. Cartman wiped away his tears and followed.

Your doing a good job at pretending to care, he thought to himself. Keep it up.

* * *

Whew! There we go! Sorry about yesterday's delay; my internet was down. Hopefully you can forgive me. Now, just a reminder, reviews are always welcome! (Yes, you've only heard that a hundred times before, have you?) Okay, stay tuned! I'll try getting the next chapter up tommorow, but since i can't be trusted anymore, im not making any promises!


	8. More sex

So sorry everyone! Now my computer is down, if u can beleive it. Its gonna be for another 2 days at least; thankfully my friend Leah allowed me to use her computer to update this fan fiction, but if their isn't a new addition tommorow or i don't answer reviews please don't be mad. I didn't purposly blow my soundcard. Also note that since she doesn't use firefox there isn't a spell check, so basically their might be spelling mistakes (i'll fix that later) Oh well, u didn't come to read the misery that has been unleashed upon my life; u came to read the misery thats been unleashed upon Kyle's life. So please enjoy!

* * *

Kyle sighed and stared at the gray bunker wall through the darkness. Life wasn't going so well for him. The bunker was extremely cold, even under the blanket that Cartman had included in his dungeon. The atmosphere was very stifling, and because of this breathing wasn't at all easy. On top of all this he was extremely hungry; but he knew that to get food Cartman would have to come back, and he didn't want Cartman to come back. If he did, he would mostlikely get raped again. That was the last thing he wanted.

Kyle sighed again. He was also extremely bored. Their wasn't anything in the bunker spare from a sink, toilet, shower and a bed. If it wasn't so fucking small, the bunker would be extremely empty.

Above everything else, Kyle was mostly confused. Cartman had been a dick to him all his life because he was Jewish, so why was he suddenly attracted to him? Or had he always been attracted to him? But if that was true, why had he always been an asshole towards him? It made no sense.

"I wish Stan were here," Kyle said to himself. "Maybe he would have a theory for all this bullshit." At the thought of Stan, tears filled his eyes and began to fall out over his face. He missed him alot already. He wondered if he would ever see him again.

"Not unless Cartman kidnaps him too," Kyle thought bitterly. But he didn't want that too happen. Him being held captive and suffering was bad enough.

The trapdoor opened and closed again suddenly. Kyle shook with fear of being raped again, and quickly positioned himself so that it would look like he was asleep. He could hear the ladder being shook, no doubt Cartman was having a hard time climbing down, the fat piece of shit. Kyle pretended to snore; maybe if Cartman thought he was sleeping who would just leave a tray of food (if he had any) and leave him the hell alone. Or maybe he would be his typical douche-bag self and wake him up. Who knew.

"Sleeping are you Kahl?" Cartman whispered. Kyle then heard banging and a swear word; hopefully the fat fuck had smashed into the wall or stubbed his foot on the ladder. The light then flashed on and he heard more noises.

A few minutes later the light turned off again. Was Cartman leaving? But then he the fat ass spoke again:

"Kyle Kyle Kyle," he whispered. "You are so fucking hot, especially when your sleeping. I am madly in love with you, you have no idea. I'm sorry you have to stay in this bunker for the rest of your natural life, but if released you not only would i go to jail for 30 years, but i would lose you. Someone else would get you, someone like Stan or Kenny or, even worse, some chick. But that wont happen. When you wake up, the two of us are going to have sex. Real sex. Naked together. Under the covers. Side by side. On the bed. Alone." Cartman then jumped onto the bed beside him. He was obviously naked because Kyle could feel his bare skin. Cartman snuggled close to him, so close that Kyle felt like puking. He felt Cartman put his hand down his pants and touch his ass, then his dick.

Oh my god, i am so fucking uncomfortable now, Kyle thought to himself, still pretending to be asleep.

"Goddammit, how long do you sleep for, you filthy jew!" Cartman said, pinching him in the ass.

Well, here goes, Kyle thought. I have to wake up now, and have sex with this faggot. Jesus christ, why me?

"Wh-who's there?" he asked, pretending to have just woken up. Cartman obviously bought it.

"Me Kyle. Let's have sex," Cartman said casually. He didn't waste anytime. After forcing his cloths off and throwing them aside, he layed right on top of Kyle and began to stick his dick onto Kyle's. Kyle, like last time, began to scream bloody murder, even though their wasn't any point. No one could hear any sound that came from the dungeon, spare from Kyle and Cartman.

How long will this last? Kyle wondered. Then he remembered what Cartman had said twenty minutes earlier:

"I'm sorry you have to stay in this bunker for the rest of your natural life."

"I'm sorry you have to stay in this bunker for the rest of your natural life."

Oh man. He was screwed.

* * *

There we go! God this windows 2000 sucks ass. Yes, that's what I'm now reduced to. Oh well. I hope this chapter didn't seem too rushed. Also, as for the sex scenes, sorry their wasn't much detail. I'm only 14 so therefore i haven't had any real experience with having sex. Yeah. Anyway, stay tuned. Hopefully my piece of crap will be fixed soon. Have a nice night. Or day. :):):):):)


	9. One month later

Okay so guess what? My computer is back and fortunately so is my sound. Omg i'm so happy. (Sigh) But yeah. The point is, i'll be able to (hopefully) update everyday ok? Yeah. So don't just ditch me ok? Thank u. Also thanks 4 everyone who reviews. It's very much appreciated. So yeah. I'm gonna continue writing, and your gonna continue reading. Have fun! (Hopefully)

* * *

1 month later

Broflovski's POV

Officer Barbrady was sitting at his desk when the Broflovski's arrived at the police station. They both were a mess. Kyle's mother, Sheila, looked like she hadn't slept for the entire month, and Gerald looked no better. They both took seats in front of the officer's desk.

"You wanted to see us, Barbrady?" Gerald asked, a look of deep concern showing on his face.

"Yes it's about your son Kyle," said Officer Barbrady with his irritating voice.

"What about Kyle?" Sheila tried to hide the worry in her voice but was unsuccessful. "Is their any new leads to his case?"

"No and that's why we have to give up," Barbrady said, studying the Broflovski's face for their reaction.

"What!? Why?" Gerald asked, his face of concern turning to confusion.

"There is no leads, no nothing. We tested all the DNA in his bedroom, and found only your's, your wifes, his brother's, his own, and his three friend's," Barbrady answered.

"Was their DNA from Eric Cartman?" Sheila asked.

"Yes their was, all over the bedroom," Barbrady answered.

"Well why don't you question Eric? He was responsible for the Leopold Stotch case," Sheila asked.

"We already did because of the Stotch case, but he isn't a suspect. Poor little fella, could barely talk he was crying so hard," Barbrady said.

"But what about Kyle? Think of what he's going through? You have to give his case more time, you just have to." Sheila began to cry for her lost son.

"I'm sorry, but there are no leads. Police all over Colorado have been looking for a whole month, and so has volunteer searchers, and no one has found anything. It's like your son Kyle never existed."

"Okay then officer. We'll be going now," said Gerald in a strange voice completely unlike his own. He and Sheila both stood up and headed out the door, Sheila forever still crying. They ran into Stan, Kenny and Cartman on their way out.

Cartman's POV

"Why are you crying?" Kenny asked with deep concern.

"Is it about Kyle?" Cartman asked, mocking a concerned voice and face. Stan just barfed over the sidewalk.

"Yes boys. The police are closing his case," Gerald said sadly, refusing to make eye contact. Stan barfed again.

"What!? Your joking! It's only been a fucking month!" Kenny said angrily.

"Yes, we know. We're pissed off too," Gerald said even more sadly. Sheila kept crying.

"That's fuckin' bullshit!" Cartman said, switching his fake concern to fake anger.

"Yes, we know," Gerald said. "But we are going to go home now, my wife isn't coping well." And with those words, the couple continued down the street.

"My best friend. Gone," Stan said, staring into space. Then, without any kind of warning to Kenny and Cartman, he broke down. Right in the middle of the street. He fell to his hands and knees, clearly unable to hold himself upright, and began to cry into the sidewalk.

"Jesus Christ, what do we do?" Cartman asked, looking at Kenny.

"We help him home. He wont be to walk himself," Kenny said, bending down to his sobbing friend. "Help me fatass," he said to Cartman.

"Aww, goddammit. This is the second time this month I've had to help carry this dumbass home," Cartman said, forgetting to fake his sadness.

"He's your friend too, fatass," Kenny said, pulling Stan, who was still bawling, too a standing position. He then put his arm under Stan's. Cartman, sighing loudly, put one of his arms under Stan's. The two then began to support their stressed out friend home.

"Hey Cartman, why aren't you bawling for Kyle like you were a month ago?" Kenny asked, looking at him with one of his suspicious looks.

"I'm used to having him gone. It's been a month, so thats why I don't cry in the street anymore. But i can assure you, that i pray for him every night," Cartman lied. Kenny seemed to have bought his explanation, because he didn't ask anymore questions.

Of course, that wasn't the case. Cartman never cried for Kyle at home, except for when his mother was around. But since his mother had been deeply involved with the South Park search party, her being home for long periods of time had been extremely rare.

But i can't ever tell Stan or Kenny what i really do at night, Cartman thought. Because if i did, i doubt id live to go to jail. Thats how crazy Stan could get over Kyle. But i never will tell them. Kyle is mine. Mine forever.

Anyone watching Cartman help Kenny carry Stan home would never in a million years guess that he was thinking what he just thought.

* * *

All right then! That chappy is done! Hope it didn't seem choppy or cheesy or rushed. God i hope it doesn't seem rushed. This has taken me two hours to write out just so it doesn't seem rushed. But if it still does, please let me know. I won't be mad. It'll just be another part of the story to be improved. So yeah. Have a good one guys!


	10. Deep emotions

Okay! I've been off fan fiction for a while so sorry. This time i don't have an excuse for my absence, i'm just being lazy. So sorry. Anyway, hope you aren't all pissed at me. This is chapter 10 now anyway. So enjoy!

Oh yeah, and this is gonna be like a journal entry like chapter. Just to explore some of Stan's emotions. They wont be the best emotions, but I'll try to make it emotional.

* * *

February 21,1999

_I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. How could something so horrible happen to me, or more so, happen to Kyle? It doesn't make sense and it just isn't fair. I mean, kidnapping is something you hear about by reading the newspaper or watching the news. It doesn't happen to you...normally. But this time it has. ITS NOT FUCKING FAIR! My one and only best friend...just gone. Thats basically it anyway. I went to bed having a best friend, and when i woke up he was gone. UGGGGGGG! Not to mention my anger over his search being called off. Yeah thats right. You heard me, you goddamn notebook. He's missing 1 month and they call off the search for him.. Can you fucking believe that? Evey other kid that got kidnapped five fucking years ago are still being searched for, and Kyle has been gone for what, 30 days? And there isn't a cop insight. Its true. I'm looking out my window right now and their isn't any volunteer worker digging under the snow or anything. Barbrady, the fucking stupid douche that he is, even took the crime scene tape off from around Kyle's house. "Theres no point in keeping it up anymore, there is no evidence at the scene of the crime. Nothing to see here, case closed." Thats what the fucking idiot said on the evening news, if you can believe it. Actually i can. That fat asshole can barely read, he's so stupid. I remember going to school with him just last year. He almost killed Kenny. Oh, and speaking of Kenny, he got hit by a bus while helping me home, according to Cartman. So now I'm without my Kyle and, for a while, Kenny. Yay. Anyway, where was i? Oh yeah. Barbrady. Now as much as its fun to badmouth him, thats not the point of this entry. Kyle is. So anyway, they also said on the news that "although the cops have called off the search, the case still is open, despite what Barbrady says, and they are still excepting sightings, clues, and information on the whereabouts of Kyle Broflovski." That's what the news person, whatever his stupid name is, said. Then, of course, they showed a picture of Kyle with the word missing across the screen. I hate it when they do that. It's bad enough that he's gone without everyone reminding me. Ok, sorry that i'm bitching, but i'm really pissed off about this whole thing, what with the search being called off. I just think that South park is betraying Kyle. I mean, think about it. Kyle has lived in this crappy town for 10 years in May, him liking it or not, always friendly to everyone (except for Cartman, who doesn't deserve it anyway) and what do the citizens of south park give him in return? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not even when he's missing do they search for him for a decent amount of time. He could still be alive somewhere, in this town, in this state, in this country, but unless somebody hears a scream or finds a clue, no one is going to even make an effort to find him. Not the stupid cops, not the people, not even his own parents, who, according to the same news reporter, they are "said to be shocked and distraught". Gee. I wonder why. So yeah, Kyle is missing, in the hands of who knows, and nobody under this sun is looking for him. No wait. Fuck that. Maybe everyone else has lost hope ridiculously soon, but not me. I'll keep looking. I could grab a boat and go out onto starks pond. I could paw through bushes. I'll look everywhere, for as long as it takes. Mark my words. But i will write this one thing: I think its pretty stupid that the friend of the missing kid has to take the investigation into their own hands. Really stupid, actually. But hey, adults are fucking stupid, so who gives a shit really?_

* * *

Hey guys! Ok, that was pretty long of a journal entry. You can really tell that Stan is fucking pissed, can't you? Also, sorry about the slantness in the writing. Hope it wasn't hard to read lol. Anyway, please review people! Hope you enjoyed chapter 10.


	11. Closecall

Hi hi! I'm back! Thats right, it WAS a misunderstanding, thank freaking god. Me and the person whom i thought was stealing my plot line have worked things out, thankfully. I'm never going to name the person's pinname or the story, ok? Oh and if u didn't read my authors note, which i have tooken down, don't even ask about it, ok? Wonderful. Also i wanna thank everyone for the support and sympathy they gave me during the few hours that i truly thought i was being robbed of my story. It really helped me alot, and i really love u guys, in a way that i cannot explain. Now before i get really cheesy i'm gonna give u your rightful chapter 11. Enjoy please!

* * *

_Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang_

"Son of a bitch, who could that be?" Cartman wondered to himself.

_Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang!_

"Goddammit Cartman, let me in!" Stan shouted, still pounding on the locked door that lead to the basement.

"Aw, shit," Cartman said. He was just about to go feed and rape "his" Kyle. The dryer was quite a bit out of place; half of the trapdoor was visible.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE FATASS? MASTER-BATING? OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Stan began to kick on the door. In a haste Cartman pushed the dryer back into place, and after throwing Kyle's grub onto a table, he hurried up the stairs to let in an inpatient Stan.

"It's about fucking time you answered the door," Stan said irritably, rubbing his fists. Kenny was standing next to him, laughing.

"What do you fags want?" Cartman asked.

"We have to talk. I have this great idea," Stan replied seriously. Kenny quit laughing instantly.

"Um, ok. Uh, come downstairs," Cartman said awkwardly, leading the way to the basement feeling deeply anxious. Was the bunker soundproof? He suddenly couldn't remember. What if it wasn't, and Kyle heard voices, and began to scream for help, and Stan and Kenny heard him and called the cops? What then?

"I want to put music on," Cartman said suddenly.

"It isn't necessary. My idea isn't a secret in the slightest," Stan said, sitting on a sofa in front of the television.

"Well, still i like listening to music," Cartman said stubbornly.

"Put some on then. Whatever."

After putting the radio on, Cartman sat down on the sofa next to the one Stan and Kenny were sitting on.

"Ok, what is this about?" Cartman demanded.

"You know how all the idiotic adult's called the search for Kyle off?" Stan began.

"Yeah."

"Well, i was thinking that we could keep looking for him ourself."

"Now why would we do that?'' Cartman asked, emphasizing his distaste by yawning. Both Kenny and Stan glared at him.

"So he has a chance at life. I know since we are kids we don't have the greatest chance at finding him, but at least there is some hope for Kyle when someone is looking," Stan said quietly in a strange voice far from his own.

"That's fuckin' gay dude," Cartman said ruthlessly.

"Well, i think it's a good idea, and so does everyone else we've talked to. And believe me, we've talked to alot of kids," Kenny's muffled voice said.

"Oh yeah? Who's going along with your gay hope?" Cartman asked in a bored voice.

"Clyde, Token, Jimmy, Timmy, Craig, Bebe, Wendy, Tweak, Butters and a bunch of other people," Kenny answered. "Stan and me included."

"So are you gonna be an dick and not help, or are you gonna be decent and help?" Stan asked, his voice back to normal.

Cartman sat for a while thinking about it. What would it hurt to help his stupid friends, anyway? Nobody suspected him; no body would be looking for Kyle in his house after all. Anyway, not helping to look for the stupid Jew would arouse suspicion on him, and that was the last thing he needed. But on the other hand, he would probaly waste alot of his free time over the next few weeks, until Stan and the other kids lost hope. Oh well. If he became a suspect, he would lose decades of free time, not to mention Kyle's ass. So why not?

"Ok, fine. I'll help look for that stupid Jew-rat," Cartman said boredly.

"Good. We start looking tomorrow morning. Be at starks pond at 10:00 AM." With that, both Stan and Kenny got up and made there way to the stairs without bothering to say goodbye. Cartman got up and followed them so he could lock the door after them. But suddenly, when Stan was almost to the stairs, he stopped. Kenny, who was walking behind him, stopped too, almost banging into Stan.

"What was that? That noise?" Stan asked.

"Um, what noise?" Cartman asked, feeling uneasy again. "I can't hear a thing."

"I heard, like, banging and knocking. Coming from over there." Much to Cartman's dismay, Stan pointed to the direction of the bunker.

That son of a bitch! Cartman thought to himself. But to Stan and Kenny he said as casual as he could, "Oh, that. It's just the furnace. It's been making strange noises for a while now. I don't know why." Cartman hoped that there wouldn't be any more questions. Luckily, though, Stan and Kenny bought the explanation, because they both just shrugged and left.

"Thank god," Cartman said out loud as soon as he heard the front door banging closed. "Now i can do what I've been wanting to do for 10 minutes." He closed the door and locked it, ran back downstairs, pushed the dryer out of the way-for the second time that day, fetched the food he was feeding to his prisoner, and finally entered the dungeon. Kyle was leaning against the wall, humming to himself, looking extremely bored. When he saw Cartman coming his stopped humming and his face turned to a mixture of dread and hatred.

"Evening Kyle. You hungry?" Cartman asked.

"Always," Kyle replied, but for once didn't make a move for his supper. Instead, he asked another question: "Which way tonight, Cartman?"

"What do you mean?"

"How are you raping me? In bed or againts the wall?" Kyle said, freakishly casually. Cartman stared at him.

"Uhhhh, how about in the shower, for a change?" Cartman suggested, grabbing Kyle and dragging him over to it.

"Are you going to fit?" Kyle asked, sounding alot like the old Kyle.

"AYE! Are suggesting that I'm fat?" Cartman asked, stripping his cloths.

"Yeah," Kyle answered, staring at his captor's body with great distaste. He then began to pull of his own cloths, which were still the pajama's Cartman originally kidnapped him in. Then, to Cartman's surprise, Kyle didn't scream or cry or even whimper during his raping.

"Why aren't you upset? I'm raping you!" Cartman asked with deep surprise.

"Well, i don't enjoy it, but i'm used to feeling your big fat naked dick going into mine."

At those words, Cartman got off Kyle, pulled his clothing back on quickly, and left the dungeon as quick as he could.

* * *

There we go! That's chapter 11. Oh god, i have like the biggest smile on my face. I have alot of fun writing this story. Anyway, i hope that chapter wasn't too long or boring. It did have a little morbidness in it., I'm gonna try to update every day like i used too, ok? I have the next few chapters basically written out in my head, so doing that shouldn't be too hard. So yeah. Have a good one!


	12. Rants

Terribly sorry for the 6-day long gap between this and last chapter. I just bought the new, UNCENSORED season 11 dvd of south park! And so for that i devoted an entire day to watching that. Apart from that, my mummy bought a kickass swimming pool, so i devoted another day to just that, and on the 12th my sis gave birth, so i had to devote the good half of today to family, lucky me. Not very good reasons, i know, so again sorry. Just to let u know also, when i finally got home today, i wrote out another chapter, but it was rushed and was very boring. So i deleted it and wrote this. Sorry that it is short, i don't think it's my best work, to be honest. But here you go. I most likely will have to be with family again tomorrow, so i promise across my heart an update on 18, ok? Anyway, though, here's the newest chapter:

* * *

6 weeks later

Cartman's POV

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,-oh, what's that word? Oh yeah. FUCK!" Stan said, stomping around in Cartman's basement as though he was a child who had lost his chance for an ice cream cone.

"Stan, couldn't you just sit down for a minute, and relax?" his girlfriend Wendy suggested weakly, who had only accompanied him on a matter of business. She, as well as Kenny and Cartman were there, watching a pissed of Stan stomp and vent.

"Sit down? SIT DOWN? Are you mad, woman? How do you expect me to sit down when my best friend in this entire fucked up world is at the mercy of some rapist or serial killer, and all the fucked up adults in this fucked up town sit on their big fat asses while he gets raped or whatever doing nothing and cramming cheesy poofs in their fucked up mouths? Explain that to me and i will happily sit down." Stan proceeded to kick againt's the wall in pure anger and disgust.

Wendy, who hadn't been expecting such a reply from her beloved boyfriend, simply closed her mouth and watched Stan march around ranting about how stupid adult's were and how he hated criminals, while slamming his fists into the walls. This went on for another 10 minutes after the unexpected spat between the couple.

"It's bullshit. And i can't even look for him anymore," he said, finally sitting down.

"Why is that, Stan?" Cartman asked, not really caring for the answer and trying not to laugh at the thought of what he planned on doing with Kyle as soon as his friends left.

"We've looked _everywhere_ around South Park, and five miles at least outside of it. WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SEARCH NEXT?" he asked in frustration.

"Why don't we call the whole thing off? I mean, Kyle obviously isn't in Colorado anymore," Cartman asked, at the same time wondering how Kyle was doing in the dungeon below.

"Oh great. Now we are really going to get yelled at," Kenny muttered to himself.

"No, your not," Stan, who had obviously heard Kenny, said with a sigh. "Cartman is right. Kyle is gone. He's been that way for 2 and a half months, and he's gonna stay that way. Forever. Let's go," he then said to Wendy, and the two of them split, with Kenny following close behind.

"Excellent," Cartman said as soon as he heard the door slam shut. "Now that Stan has accepted the fate of his precious little friend, i can have safe fun with Kyle. _My _Kyle. For the rest of his life. My life." Laughing to himself, he began what seemed to be the millionth time of pushing his mother's dryer out of the way so he could have his daily rape sessions with Kyle.

Life for Cartman couldn't be any sweeter.

* * *

There we go. Finally. Sorry about all the swearing, i'll try to reduce it in the next chapter. Also, sorry if this chapter is a little boring or rushed or choppy; It's an important part in this story and had to be written, to keep the story flowing smoothly. So yeah. Thanks for bearing with me. Next chapter wont be so dull. I promise. And this time, i intend to stick to my promise. Lol


	13. A big mistake

All righty then! Here is chapter 13. Now, the reason i'm skipping this far ahead into the story is that you've got the basic idea of the beginning and middle of the story, so the time has come to start writing out the conclusion. At first i had numerous ideas of endings, but of course i can only use one. So i chose the most "appropriate" ending for this story. So yeah. Oh, and also a big thanks for the 57 reviews I've gotten on this story. Honestly, i really couldn't ask for more support. But still, this may sound greedy, but could you guys still review me? I get so excited when i see another review alert in my inbox. Anyway, i've talked to much. Lets get on with the story:

* * *

5 & and a half years later (A/N: So that would be July 2004)

Cartman's POV

A 14-year old Eric Cartman was walking down the street in early July when his friend, Stanley Marsh, walked pass him with his steady girlfriend, Wendy Testaburger. Stan, who was deep in conversation with Wendy, didn't notice Cartman. The same couldn't be said for Cartman. He'd been noticing Stan for a while now; ever since Stan had stopped wearing his childish poof-ball hat when he turned 12.

"God, is he hot without that hat on," Cartman said to himself. He continued walking toward his destination, which was home. Alot of times in recent months he'd considered luring Stan to a secret location, where, under the threat of death, he would have sex with him until his desires for him were gone. It could work, too, if he'd just wear a snow mask or something. Stan wouldn't recognize him, anyway, if he did that. He'd lost 20 pounds in the last few months in hopes of making Stan attracted to him, but no such luck. He'd actually come close to doing something like that to Stan before he remembered Kyle. Kyle was still locked in his secret, cramped dungeon, even 5 years after his abduction, still serving as his sex slave.

"If i'd known at the time that Stan would be hotter then Kyle 5 years later, i so would've spared Kyle a life of misery and kidnapped Stan instead," Cartman said to himself again. But it wasn't like he _wasn't _attracted to Kyle; Kyle was still very hot. He had the same sexy ass, and he had a new, short haircut that Cartman had cut for him himself. As well, he was always showered when Cartman came to the prison, and his cloths were fairly clean despite the fact that he had to wash them by hand. But just the same, Kyle was shorter and skinnier then Stan, and his skin was extremely pale. Cartman wondered why.

Cartman then arrived home. Ignoring his mother's greeting, he went upstairs to his bedroom and closed the door. He began to pace the room, wondering what he should do. Would it really hurt to have sex with Stan just once? What would Stan do anyway, report him to the cops? Maybe. He could, of course, have sex with Stan a few times, then kill him. But he didn't really want to do that. Disposing of bodies couldn't be an easy task, especially at 14.

He sighed. Why did Stan have to be so fucking hot anyway?

Suddenly his cellphone rang. He grabbed it out of his pocket and looked at the caller id. It read Stan. Taking a deep breath he pressed the talk button and said hey.

"Hey Cartman. Whats up?" Stan said as casual as can be.

"Nothing, you?" Cartman replied. Don't fuck this up, he thought to himself. Don't tell him whats on your mind.

"Nothing much. Hey listen. Did you call me last night?" Stan asked.

Cartman froze. He didn't recall calling him the previous night, but then again, it had been the fourth of July, and he'd been getting drunk with Kenny and a bunch of the other guys.

"Hello? Cartman, are you there?"

"Yeah. Do you wanna come hang out at my place for a bit?" Cartman said without thinking. Instantly, he regretted it. Shit!

"Uh, sure ok. See ya." Stan sounded confused as he hung up. Cartman pressed the talk button, threw his cell onto his desk, and banged his fists againts the wall.

"FUCK!"

* * *

Hi! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Cartman really is a pervert isn't he? Now, just to let you know if your wondering, that i have good reasons for making this story be set 5 and 9 years ago, but if i told you, i fear that i may give something away. Yeah. Oh, and i should ask you guys this: Do you think i should change this stories rating from T to M? I'm not sure. But anyway have a nice night or day or whatever. Lol


	14. Your so hot

Hi! Here's the 14th chapter!

* * *

Cartman's POV

_Ding-Ding-Ding_

At the sound of the doorbell Cartman jumped in total alarm. He hadn't been expecting Stan over that soon. Taking a deep breath, he descended the staircase that lead to his bedroom and threw open the front door. Cartman stopped short and stared. Stan was standing there, wearing dark blue Levi jeans and a clean white shirt, smelling of axe and looking extremely hot. And his hair. It was looked so shiny and soft. If only he could just reach out and caress his beautiful black hair, just once...

"Earth to fatass. Are you going to let me in or are you going to keep standing there and staring at me like a retard?" Stan asked.

"What? Am i fat?" Cartman asked, moving aside so Stan could enter.

"Oh no Cartman. No. Your not fat at all," Stan said as he walked into the house. Cartman closed the door behind him.

"For your information, Stan, I've lost 20 pounds since April," Cartman said, feeling slightly hurt that Stan hadn't noticed before.

"Oh. How much do you weigh now?"

"134."

"Thats still fat. Lose another 20 and you'll be genuinely in shape. Like me."

Cartman sighed and stared at him again, but this time into his eye's. They were a crystal clear light blue and were especially shiny when Stan was facing the direction of the sun, which he was currently doing.

"CARTMAN! Why the hell did you invite me if your just going to tune out every 2 minutes? Are we hanging out or not?" Stan's eye's no longer were a thing of beauty, but were still hot if you liked angry eyes, which Cartman did.

"Er- i have to show you something. Um, its in the basement," Cartman said. "Go wait there. I'll meet you a few minutes. Er-bathroom."

Stan shrugged and left without further questioning. Cartman, in the meantime, went into the kitchen to grab the deadly sharp butcher knife that he'd been using to scare the shit out of Kyle for the past 5 and a half years.

"I'll try to manipulate him first, but if that doesn't work, i'll just threaten to slit his throat. He'll do whatever i say then." Chuckling to himself, Cartman left the kitchen for a taste of his newest victim.

* * *

There! OMG this was an extremely hard chapter to write. Sorry it's a little short, but i feel like being evil tonight. So i'm making a cliff hanger. Please don't hate me, its just a joke, and remember to review! (The more reviews i get, the more hasty i am about updating) Gotta run!


	15. Accidentally entranced

Wow! You guys have hung off a cliff for a longtime, haven't you? Really sorry about the delay; i'm sorry to report that i completely forgot about my fan fiction (nervous laughter) Anyway, i opened my email inbox today and a thankfully, one of my reviewers sent me another review (dated yesterday; more nervous laughter) and her/his kind review reminded me that i was leaving u guys hanging off a deadly cliff! So say your thanks to "TickleMePinkToMyStomach" she (or he) is your savior. (Note to TickleMePinkToMyStomach: Hope i'm not embarrassing you!) Lol i'm gonna keep writing:):):)

* * *

Stan's POV

"No."

"What did you say? WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?"

"I said no, Cartman! I'm not having sex with you! I'm dating Wendy." Stan took a deep breath as he said that; it was taking him all he could to keep from completely falling apart. For the past 15 minutes Cartman had been manipulating him with an irritating, "BUT STAAAAAN I WANNA HAVE SEEEEEEEEX!" In an attempt to get his way. But as Stan continued to say no with a sense of dignity, Cartman, who clearly wasn't used to being told no, had gotten angry and pulled out a vicious looking butcher knife and pointed at Stan with it while saying, "This is a knife, Stan. A very sharp, deadly butcher knife, and i, Eric Theodore Cartman, am not afraid to use it." And Stan, who had panicked immediately instead of using his head, had foolishly run into a corner instead of for the door, and Cartman, of course, had followed him and holed him into that corner with the threat of death. Now Stan was completely at his mercy.

"You aren't really in the right place for going against authori-tah, Stan_ley_," Cartman said, letting the word _ley _roll around on his tongue before saying it. He then jammed his knife a fraction of an inch closer to Stan and smirked at him.

"Would it kill you to have sex with me? I know it certainly would kill you _not _to have sex with me, but..." his voice trailed off.

Stan took another deep breath and looked into Cartman's eyes. They were dead serious, but for what? His desire to have sex with him? His threat of killing him if he refused to have sex? Maybe one. Maybe the other. Hell, maybe both.

But i can't just keep standing in the corner staring into the eyes of this sadistic bastard, Stan thought to himself. I'll just do whatever he tells me, then leave his house and report my raping to the authorities.

Cartman had obviously read his mind because he said, "Report anything that happened tonight in my house to the cops and you will regret it. Very badly. Because Stan, i will kill someone of very importance to you. Without mercy" He smiled ruthlessly as he said this. Stan gulped in fear. It was from those words of Cartman that Stan went into his trance.

"Yes Cartman. Yes Cartman sir," Stan said, as though he was Cartman's slave. Knowing only halfwell that he was being intimidated into sex with a person whom he had always hated, Stan began to strip his clothing off, forgetting about Wendy completely, thinking only of the pain the knife would cause him or the unnamed person that was important to him if he didn't obey Cartman's orders.

"Good boy, Stanley. Good boy. You may leave the corner now," Cartman said, a look of deep satisfaction on his face as he guided with his knife a stripped, half entranced Stan to the middle of the rec-room, where he had set up an air mattress for his 'special occasion' with Stan. Motioning with the knife for Stan to lay on it, Cartman raced up the stairs to check whether or not he had locked the basement door. He had. He then walked back to the bed where Stan was waiting, ever so patient, for him to return.

"Are you ready, Stan? Ready to lose your, er, _guy _virginity?" Cartman said, because he knew that the chance the he and Wendy had never had sex was extremely low. Stan didn't answer; he just looked at Cartman with his now watery, cross-eyed eyes. Cartman smiled again. He liked having people at his mercy when they were half conscious- if they were fully conscious they could, or at least attempt, to make trouble, and if they were on ether or chloroform he had to carry them around.

Cartman then began to take off his own clothing. When he had finished with that, he slipped underneath the covers beside Stan.

"Now Stan. Now is the time i've been waiting for for nearly 2 years." Cartman leaned in closer to Stan and began to caress his smooth black hair.

"Yes, Cartman sir," was all Stan said.

* * *

There! Fortunately for you guys, no cliffhangers today. But i do have something else to tell you peoples. If you go to South Park , you can watch and even download the original, uncensored South park shorts from 1992 and 1995. Do it. They are both very funny. Also, a big warm thanks to all the reviews i have received. They really make me happy! So please, review again tonight or whenever:):):)


	16. Dark Secrets

80 Reviews!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! (Hugs to everyone who read&reviewed, or ever has!)

* * *

Stan's POV

Stan opened one eye, then the other. A blinding light was shining down on him, so he quickly closed them again. Unfortunately for him, someone had other ideas.

"Are you awake, Stan?'' he heard Cartman say loudly.

"Yeah, i guess so," Stan said groggily, opening his eyes once more to face the piercing bright light. When they finally became adjusted to it, he began to take in his surrounding's. He realized quickly that he was still in Cartman's basement, but couldn't understand how he had gotten from the corner to-wherever he was-without realizing what was happening. What had happened?

"Cartman, what happened after i blanked out? I can't remember," he said with more sturdiness in voice. To his surprise Cartman began to laugh.

"Do you really want to know, Stan? Because i don't have to tell you, Stan, i can _show _you if you so wish, on instant replay." Not waiting for an answer, Cartman walked over to the flat screen television that was set up in his rec room and began to fiddle with it. Stan didn't bother to watch what he was doing; he was barely awake, and on top of that, he had a massive migraine that he'd only just noticed.

"Here we go, Stan. Let's watch this thing." Cartman pressed a button and then threw himself onto the sofa. Stan stared at him. He had just realized that Cartman was utterly naked.

"Are you watching, Stan? Goddammit, now i have to rewind this piece of shit VHS," Cartman sounded irritated as he pressed another button that was most likely rewind.

"Come sit next to me!" Stan, not wanting to disobey an annoyed Cartman, got up from the bed he was laying on and went to sit next to Cartman. He stared down at himself in horror: He was completely naked too.

"What happened?" Stan said loudly, still staring at his nude body.

"If you desperately need to know, then watch the fucking movie," Cartman said. Stan, not seeing much of a choice, slowly turned away from his dick and faced the television screen.

Please don't tell me that this is a porno movie or something gay like that, Stan thought to himself. Unfortunately, his predicament was right in the worst way: It was a homemade film of him and Cartman having sex, right out in the open, no blankets or anything to censor them.

So thats what happen during those blank periods of time, Stan thought to himself. Sure enough, continuing to watch the horribly disturbing video brought back more memories: him being holed up in a corner, Cartman shoving a butcher knife in his face and demanding sex, Cartman threatening to kill someone that was important to him...

Suddenly it was like a hundred volts of lightening were striking him at once. When Cartman said that he would kill someone that mattered alot to him, was he talking about...Kyle? Stan glanced back at the television: Cartman was now sucking his balls, and the on-screen Stan was squirming and begging in a monotone voice for him to stop; which the on-screen Cartman wasn't bidding to. Stan looked at the live Cartman, who was staring at the TV with a hungry look in his eyes. Stan shuddered and looked away.

Cartman had always liked oral-sex. In fact, he had Kyle suck his balls not long before he vanished. Cartman always appeared to be gay. Was it possible, in any way, that he was responsible for Kyle disappearing so many years ago? It wouldn't surprise him. According to the police, Cartman's DNA was found on Kyle's window's and bed. Not to mention all the knocking he'd heard in early months after Kyle disapeared...

Stan gulped suddenly, feeling slightly afraid of his own thoughts. What did Cartman do, anyway, down here by himself when the door was locked? Maybe he wasn't as innocent as it would appear on the outside. And this room, the very room he was sitting nude in: Maybe there was more to this room then was visible to the naked eye? Or maybe certain supposedly secret things in this room _were _capable of being visible to him-but he wasn't looking deeply enough for or at them?

He was suddenly to frightened to be in Cartman's company any longer. He jumped up and hastily tried to locate his clothing.

"What the hell? Where are you going?" Cartman said, reluctantly pausing his sick movie.

"I have to get out of here." Stan found his clothing over by the corner Cartman had manipulated and threatened him in and quickly began to put them on.

"Yeah, whatever. But remember: If you tell _anyone_ about what happened in this room, I'll-"

"Yes, I know. You'll kill someone that is important to me. Don't worry, I wont tell the cops. Just let me get the fuck out of here."

"You can unlock the door yourself. It's key less." Cartman resumed the video.

Stan began to run and didn't stop until he reached the sidewalk in front of Cartman's house. He looked up at the house through the darkness of the night and wondered what dark secrets held inside of it.

"Your on that property, Kyle," Stan said out loud. "I don't know where, but you are." Quickly glancing around to see if there were no other people staring at him, which there weren't, he crossed his heart, making a promise to his friend.

"Weather your a prisoner in their basement or if your dead in their backyard, i'm going to find you Kyle." Crossing his heart once more, Stan turned the other direction and began to run home.

* * *

Here we go. Whew. Just for the record people, the bunker (or prison, or dungeon, or whatever the hell you wanna call it) looks exactly like the one on the episode 'Casa Bonita' but it's slightly smaller. BTW, that episode is also one of the many episodes that inspired me to write this fucked up story. Yeah. Anyways, gotta go! (P.S. Hope this ending doesn't seem like a cliff-hanger!)


	17. Promising Kyle

Enjoy the latest addition! And forgive the shortness! (I'm trying to make this fan fiction last a while)

* * *

Stan was panting and out of breath by the time he had reached his own doorstep. He threw open the door to see his entire family sitting on the sofa in the living, Shelley included.

"Stanley! Where the hell have you been for the past 11 hours? Your mother has been worried sick!'' His Dad stood up to face him.

"Um, i was hanging out with Wendy, then with Cartman." Stan tried to get past father, but Randy got in his way again.

"For that long? Stan, you should have called!"

"I'm sorry." Stan glanced at his mother, who had read, puffy eyes, clearly from crying. Stan felt a deep feeling of guilt stabbing at his stomach, even though the fact that he'd been out of the house until midnight hadn't been his fault.

His father sighed deeply. "Its all right. But don't let it happen again."

"Sure," Stan mumbled, pushing his way past his father to get to his bedroom: after what had happened to him that evening he was hardly in the mood to hang out with anyone. As soon as he got to his room he went over to his desk and pulled out an envelope filled with pictures of Kyle. He hadn't looked at them for years because he couldn't face them; but since he now knew where Kyle was, the time had come to remember what he looked like.

Stan began to tear off the packing tape that he had bound it shut with. Then, with shaking hands he poured the contents out over his bed. Slowly, he began to look over each picture. There was at least 50 of them and the way he examined them it took at least twenty minutes to finish looking through them all. Finally, at the very end of the pile, he found his favorite picture of Kyle. It was the one where he had his head in his hand and was looking at the camera with a big smile on his face. He looked so innocent and carefree and happy that Stan felt his eyes fill up with tears and pour out over his face. Not even bothering to wipe them, he said to the picture with emotion:

"I'm going to bring you home, dude."

* * *


	18. Telling Kenny

Hi! OMG 94 reviews? I'm probably the happiest girl in the world right now, let me tell you. Anyway, here is the newest chapter. Its much longer, isn't it? Yeah, I felt guilty about making such a puny chapter after being away from fan for like, a week. Anyway happy reading!

* * *

Stan's POV

"Your kidding me! Eric Cartman, thee Eric Cartman, _raped you?" _Kenny said with disbelief the next day. He was sitting crossed legged on Stan's bed, uncapped, in complete and utter shock.

"Yeah, thee Eric Cartman raped me. Why the hell is that so hard to believe? Hasn't Cartman killed a dude's parents and fed them to the kid?"

"I guess, but it seems so unlikely. Cartman is a dick indeed but i didn't think he was a gay rapist. Anyway, what happened after you became conscious again?" Kenny seemed deeply interested as well as concerned about how Stan handled his previous night situation. He was a pretty good friend despite the fact that he was almost always drunk these days.

"He showed me the whole raping on an ancient VHS tape, if you can believe that," Stan replied, rocking back and forth on his desk chair. Kenny sighed deeply and shook his head, clearly shocked.

"Dude, you need to report that fat fuck to the cops. It wont be easy, i know, be even Eric Cartman can't get away with rape and all that other shit he did to you, like-"

"Kenny! I can't do that! Cartman said if i told anyone what happened in his basement he would kill 'Someone of great importance to me,' and those were his exact words! I think." As he spoke Kenny had lit himself and cigarette and was now taking deep breaths on it and exhaling slowly, over and over again, for several minutes.

"What else did you bring me over here for? You said over the phone that you have some kind of theory." Kenny took one last inhale of his smoke and threw it onto the floor.

"Yeah. I think that Cartman is holding Kyle captive somewhere in his house," Stan said quickly, unsure of how Kenny might react. Kenny just stared at him.

"And how the hell would Cartman pull something like that off? I swear to god Stan, your going insane." He lit another cigarette.

"I'm not the one who smokes two packs of cigarettes a day," Stan said defensively. "And anyway, he's Cartman man. He can do virtually anything. It might explain why the door to his basement is _always _locked."

"Fatass just said that he felt safe with it locked," Kenny said casually.

"At 14? Jesus Christ, he's not a wussy little child. When he's over at your place at night, in the shitty neighborhood, does he seem scared? No he doesn't! He's just covering up his crime, and doing a crappy job at it. Give me a smoke."

"Stan, why can't you just accept Kyle's fate? I have, the rest of the town has, even his parent's have," Kenny said seriously.

"I can't accept it."

"I know you can't."

The two friends sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking, finishing their smokes, staring into space.

"Look, if you really think Kyle is in Cartman's hands, why don't you go to the cops? If you have some proof, i'm sure they'll follow up on the case," Kenny said finally, breaking the awkward silence.

"Thats the thing. I don't _have _any proof. Not any that the cops would be interested in anyway," Stan said calmly.

"Then how the hell do you expect to get them involved?"

"We'll have to commit a little crime ourself," Stan said as though this was the most simplest thing in the world.

"And what crime would that be?"

Stan looked at him with a nasty gleam in his blue eye before he said calmly,

"Breaking and entering."

* * *

Wow. I know the end was probably super choppy and corny, but that's the way i am sometimes. Anyway, please review! I need to know what you people thought of this chapter! Have a lovely day or whatever:):):)


	19. Just back off!

100 Reviews! I'm weeping I'm so happy! (Sigh) Anyway the rating has been changed to M now without question because with accordance to my plotline, the next few chapters are going to get ugly (for a fan fiction) So yeah. Continue!

* * *

Stan's POV

"This is fucking retarded," Kenny said loudly, but he followed Stan through the dead of night to Cartman's house. Stan didn't reply but kept right on walking toward his destination. Even though it was a very short walk from his house, that night's journey seemed to take twice as long. When he and Kenny finally threw open Cartman's back gate, it was already quarter past one. Wasting absolutely no time, Stan marched across the backyard to the basement window as though he owned the place, leaving Kenny, the smoker, to run after him.

"Will-you-ever-get-the-decency-to-wait-for-me-'' Kenny, who was out of breath, snapped when he finally reached his companion. Stan, who was already peering into the tiny window that looked into the basement, ignored him.

"It's pitch black," he muttered softly. "I wonder why." He pressed his whole face onto the window. Kenny, who was bitchy about having to run a few feet, just snorted at him.

"A big mystery! So if a person turns off their basement light, that means their holding someone captive? Jesus Christ Stan, the mole was right. You do need to stop thinking with your dick." But he knelt next to him and looked through the window himself.

"You'd think that fatass would still be up watching television," Kenny commented.

"You would," Stan agreed. "How do you think we can open the window without getting busted?" Kenny responded by producing a little flashlight, and switching it on. With Kenny hovering the small portion of light over the window, Stan could study it properly.

The window was nothing but glass; no screen, no layers, no nothing. Just one thin piece of glass.

With a sigh Stan backed his head away and punched his arm right through the window: it shattered and fell into the basement. Both he and Kenny froze; both were waiting for the light to flash on and a pissed off Cartman glaring and screaming at them. Fortunately, neither things happened after 5 minutes of tense waiting.

"So how are we gonna get in without breaking our legs or getting caught, Einstein?" Kenny said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"We'll use a rope like everyone else," Stan said smartly, pulling one from out of his backpack. He then handed one end of the rope to Kenny and kept the other for himself.

"I'm going to jump through the window, holding the rope. You keep holding the other end as best as you can manage," Stan said, trying to sound brave, but succeeded in sounding truly afraid.

"And what do you intend to land on, artard?" Kenny asked, expecting Stan to realize this and call the whole thing off. Stan, on the otherhand, already had his solution.

"Luckily Cartman has a sofa right beside his window we can land on," Stan said, sticking his leg through the shattered window.

"And how the hell do you expect me to come through the window without anyone holding the rope for me?" Kenny demanded.

"Tie it to something," Stan said promptly, and with that he jumped through the broken window, holding the rope as tightly as he could, doing his best not to cry out in fear. After what seemed like a hundred years, Stan finally let go and, taking an awful chance, still managed to land safely onto Cartman's couch.

"Stan, are you ok down there?" Kenny called softly, sounding slightly concerned.

"I'm fine. I'll just turn on the lights-nobody will see them-and then you can come down," was Stan's answer. After several anxious, irritating minutes Stan finally found the light switch and flicked it on. Warm, reliable light filled the basement and Kenny came down himself. He wasn't as lucky as Stan was; he crashed into the wall, but fortunately he didn't die.

"That was a close-one, Kenny. You should be more careful," Stan said, staring at Kenny sitting on the floor facing the wall he crashed into, making no effort to help him.

"Yeah,'' Kenny said, standing up and rubbing his face. "What now?"

"Now we look!" Stan said strongly.

Within twenty minute's Cartman's basement was completely trashed; both Stan and Kenny were tearing through shelfs, sofas, the wall and everything else present, looking for Kyle or a trap door or anything that could link to a captive.

"I don't think that we're going to find anything, Stan," Kenny said finally, throwing down dirty cloths he'd been pawing through in desperation.

Stan sighed. "I guess your right." He looked around at the chaos that he and Kenny had inflicted upon a once clean basement. "Should we clean up?" He said it in a mocking tone.

"Fuck it," Kenny said. "Now, how are we getting out?"

"Who said that your getting out?" Came a high, tired and pissed off voice. Both shaking with fear, Stan and Kenny turned around to face Eric Cartman.

"What the hell are you hippies doing in my basement in the middle of the night?"Cartman demanded, a look of total outrage on his face, with maybe a dash of fear?

"Um, we're hanging, out?" Kenny offered lamely. Cartman didn't buy it.

"If your just hanging out, then why the hell is the place COMPLETELY TRASHED?" Cartman glared at both of them. "Why are you really here?" Kenny turned to look at Stan, his face saying clearly, _Dont tell Cartman._ Stan, crazy as it seemed, had different ideas.

"You know why we're here, you asshole. Don't even try to pretend that you don't know why." Stan gave Cartman his deadliest look. For a minute Stan expected Cartman to scream at or even hit him. But he didn't. Instead, he just glared at him.

"Okay, you need to stop digging around, Stan. Kenny. You might not like what you find! Just back off and stop asking questions! Your getting close to a secret that i don't think that either of you can handle! Let it go," Cartman's voice, which was usually high and irritating, had gotten deep and deadly. He grabbed his intruders by the hand and began walking toward the door. As soon as the three got there he said to them again:

"Let it go." Then he opened the door and literally threw them out before slamming and locking the door.

"Whoa," Stan heard Kenny mutter. "Let's get the hell out of here."

For the first time that night Stan did not argue.

* * *

Wow really long chapter! This is probably a record 4 me! Anyway, please review! Pretty please with a cherry on top? Oh and it may interest u guys 2 know that the part where Cartman is telling Kenny & Stan to back off, was actually from "the list" I jacked it hahaha!


	20. This is it

Hi! You were probably all starting to think i was dead, weren't you guys? Well i'm not. I've just been busy with other shit. But anyway, here is the 20th chapter at last.

* * *

Stan's POV

August 18, 2008

A seventeen year old Stan Marsh sat on his front porch, staring off into the sky of the early evening. Colorado had never exactly been the warmest place on Earth, but that night was especially warm in a pleasant, late summer way. The smell of a bonfire hung in the air and somewhere in the distance he heard kids shouting and playing baseball.

Stan sighed in a content way and looked up at the faint stars that were starting to come out. Life couldn't have been sweeter for him. He had a hot girlfriend, a decent paying job, a chance to get into college, a badass car, and a bunch of guy friends that he partied with every Friday night. Not to mention that he had been one of best looking guys in school.

"So why the hell do i still feel like i'm missing something in my life?" Stan wondered out loud to himself, although there really was no need for him to do this; he already knew that the thing he was missing was the company of his long lost friend. It had been 9 and a half years since Kyle had vanished into the dead of night, and he still didn't have the heart to move on and make a new best friend.

Stan sighed again, but this one was from a mixture of hurt and confused feelings. Here he was, enjoying his life and freedom, and Kyle was suffering in some hidden location in Cartman's house. And i can't even get to him, Stan thought irritatedly. He was still convinced that Kyle was under Cartman's lock and key, but didn't have any way to find out. And although he had some evidence-proof was a better word-if Cartman ever found out that he had gone to authorities he had no doubt that Kyle's life would be in danger. So he couldn't get authority help. The only way he would ever see Kyle again would be if he rescued him.

Suddenly nothing was more important then saving Kyle. Without a second thought or even bothering to tell anyone that he was leaving, Stan was on his feet running towards Cartman's house. When he reached it 2 minutes later he was pleased to see that neither Cartman's or his mother's car was in the driveway. Jumping over the back fence Stan reached the same window that he and Kenny had broken together 4 years earlier. Not even bothering to tie himself to a rope this time Stan smashed the window with his bare hands and jumped right in. He landed on the same sofa as he did the previous time he had broken into Cartman's house. Ignoring the pain on his arms and face, Stan flicked on the light switch and immediately began to tear through Cartman's rec room again.

Within five minutes the place was a complete wreck, and Stan was flushed in the face with sweat running down his hair, but he didn't give up. He searched through every square metre the room contained, banged and kicked the walls, and shouted Kyle's name over and over again, without luck.

"KYLE! KYLE, ANSWER ME! POUND ON THE WALLS, SCREAM, ANYTHING!" Stan screamed at a blank wall, which didn't answer back. He was getting very frustrated. Kyle was there, wasn't he?

He continued yelling to thin air for another 10 minutes before admitting defeat. Hanging his head, Stan collapsed into a sitting position beside the family's dryer.

"Where the fuck is he?" Stan demanded out loud. For a few seconds nothing answered him, until suddenly...

_Bang Bang Bang. Bang Bang Bang. _

They were barely audible, but Stan listened to each tap with fully opened ears.

"Keep banging!" He shouted at the noise. "I need to know where you are!" There were a few seconds of silence, then...

_Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang._

Stan begin to listen in on where the banging could be coming from.

_Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang!_

"Under the dryer!" Stan exclaimed, jumping into a standing position. He began to push it out of the way.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

They were getting louder.

The banging continued and Stan kept pushing the dryer until a trapdoor came into view. Barely able to contain his emotions, Stan got on his hands and knees and lowered an ear to the tiny, barely visible keyhole.

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!**_

There was no doubt about it. Stan had stumbled upon Cartman's hiding spot.

"This is it," Stan said out loud.

* * *

Well what did you think? Please tell, and another apology for the pathetically slow update. Also, please go to my main page and vote on the story i should write next. Thanks and have a good one!


	21. Reunited

Well, you all were just BEGGING me for an update. How could i say no? Well, here you go. The wait is over!

* * *

Stan began to pick at the lock with a toothpick he was fortunate enough to find on the floor. Within a couple of seconds the lock clicked and it was off. Taking a deep breath that let out a mixture of several emotions, Stan peered into the hole that had most likely held his friend for nearly a decade.

A dim light hung in the air below. Stan could see a ladder that started out on the support of a dark, stone wall, but then later hung down into thin air. He could faintly hear music, which was a band he knew of but couldn't name it at that moment. Musty air crept from the dungeon, along with other smells such as food and-perfume? Someone was down there alright, and they seemed to be waiting for him.

Stan descended on the ladder until he had reached the open space, then he jumped off the rest of the way. He fell and hit the hard floor with such force that he cried out, but he soon forgot this pain when he stood up and looked around.

He payed no attention to the dungeon, which had gradually been increased over the years and and now contained four small rooms instead of one. He did, however, pay attention to the person sitting on a bench in the corner. He looked him straight in the eyes and said with a brittle voice:

"Kyle. Is that you?"

And the other person replied:

"Yeah. Its me, Stan."

The two old friends just stared at each other in disbelief. Kyle was surprised at how large and hot Stan had gotten over the years, and in return, Stan couldn't believe how ridiculously skinny Kyle now was. He weighed maybe 90 pounds at best.

And suddenly lightening struck the room that contained the two long lost friends. Within a second both were in each others arms, both crying out of grief and relief.

"Is it really you, Stan? Its been so long!" Kyle said, tears rolling down his face. Stan didn't answer. He had his own things to say.

"Have you been down here since-that day?" he asked, half not wanting an answer. Kyle, however answered.

"Yeah!" This brought more tears, which, after some time, lead to silence.

Finally, after at least 10 minutes of silence, Kyle spoke.

"Stan, lets leave. I don't want to waste anymore of my life in here!"

"I don't blame you. Come on!"Stan smiled at his friend, who smiled back.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" asked a familiar voice.

With feelings of dread, both Stan and Kyle looked into the sadistic eyes of Eric Cartman.

* * *

Wow. It never ends does it? I hope this chapter wasn't too hard to follow. I explained as best as i could. Anyway, please review. If you don't, i won't update until Christmas.


	22. Freedom

Well thank you for the reviews. I really enjoyed receiving and reading them. Also, just 2 let you people know, i got the main part of this chapter from a horror movie (Can't for the life of me remember the name) So yeah, because of this, I'm rating this chapter M. Or R. Or 18A (whatever you prefer)

Also, to that anonymous reviewer, i have something to answer back to you: None taken.

I'm gonna begin writing now.

* * *

Kyle's POV

From a distance a person would think that Cartman was looking and glaring at both boys, but in reality, he really only noticed Stan.

"So, you think you can trespass on my property," Cartman demanded, grabbing Stan by his collar and basically ignoring Kyle, who was trembling beside him.

"No. I-i'll just be going, i guess," Stan sputtered, also not looking at Kyle.

"Nah, your not gonna be doing that," said Cartman, and without a second thought he pulled out a butcher knife, and before either Kyle or Stan could react Cartman threw Stan back onto the floor and began mercilessly stabbing him with it.

The screams from his best friend were so loud and gruesome that a terrorized Kyle thought that someone would hear and call the police. He fell into a sitting position and watched his friend bleed out onto the floor. He was so shocked that he didn't think he could cry, or at least, not until Cartman left.

Cartman, in the meantime, still hadn't noticed a cowering Kyle. Once Stan's screams had finally desisted and he was for sure dead, Cartman picked up the body as though it was nothing more then a bag, and marched right on out. He was in such a hurry that he forgot to close and lock the dungeon door.

Weather or not Cartman came back down that night was unknown to the world, because before Cartman had even left his own block, Kyle was well on his way toward freedom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only a few more chapters left to this story. Also, i know it's midnight, but all the same, happy halloween! Please review. I don't wanna have to delay my update (i plan to do so by Monday) Thanks again!


	23. The Aftermath

This is it. The last chapter. Please review me for the last time.

Kyle's POV

Nine months later

-----

"Nice try, your getting better," Kenny told his friend with a note of comfort in his voice. He had always been caring.

Kyle looked over and smiled at him. At age nineteen, Kenny no longer wore a parka or even a hat. His messy blonde hair was a little greasy, even though he had running water in his new place, which was a two bedroom apartment with Kyle in Denver.

Ever since the death of Stan the previous August, Kyle and Kenny had bonded in a special way that neither of them had as kids. When it was Stan's funeral, Kenny and Kyle were together, crying into each others arms and remembering their childhood.

"When you were first abducted, i figured that if i'd ever attend a funeral that wasn't my own, it would be yours, not Stan's," Kenny had said that day. Kyle hadn't been offended.

Every time Kyle talked to a judge or a police officer, Kenny was with him for emotional support, though it wasn't needed. Kyle never weeped or seemed at all upset about the decade he'd spent captive with Cartman. The only emotion he had for his case was anger, which he rarely expressed.

"Your an extremely strong, brave, young man," people always told him. It was true.

"Thanks. I really like guitar hero. It kicks ass," Kyle replied. He switched the game off though, and began to walk toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Kenny asked, putting down his plastic guitar paddle.

"Outside. I just want to see the sky again. You know. To make sure it's still there." He stepped onto the balcony. Kenny, who figure Kyle wanted to be alone with his thoughts, didn't follow.

-----

Outside, Kyle stared out into the city lights and traffic. One would find the noise irritating, but Kyle didn't wish for anything more then to hear and be near other people.

Sighing, Kyle turned his relaxed mind onto the depression of his past.

_Nine months earlier_

_Kyle climbed the ladder, still shaking, still worried, still traumatized. But knowing that this could be his last chance for freedom forever, he ascended the ladder without a second glance back._

_He reached the unhidden part of Cartman's basement. Not bothering to look around the room, Kyle began to run towards the door that would lead him up to the rest of the house, where he could find a door and leave the Cartman house forever._

_When he'd reached the door that led to the basement, he found it unlocked. He had then moved slowly through the house, not knowing where to turn, not knowing where he would hide if Cartman came back. _

_"Come on!" Kyle had ordered himself. "You spent shit loads of time here when you were a kid. Where's the door!?!?"_

_The memory of Cartman's house came back. Kyle walked in a shaky way through the rooms. He found his way, but it took some time. It had been a long time since he had been in Cartman's house._

_"This part of it, anyway," Kyle had said under his breath. He had then thrown open the door to the outside world._

_Fresh air greeted him with such force that it had nearly blown the underweight Kyle away. Kyle had stopped and looked in awe at the wonders around him._

_It had been a clear, warm night. The Milky Way had been out._

_"It must be summer," Kyle had said out loud. He'd grinned. The place he had been in didn't have a summer, or any seasons at all._

_Remembering that Cartman could arrive at any moment, Kyle had began to run through the streets of South Park. As he'd ran, he had wondered the usual things that anyone who had been locked below the surface of the Earth would want to know: What year is it? How old am i? Are my parent's still alive? What else is new?_

_It had taken him a long time to find his old house, and when he'd had, it had taken a while for a sleeping Ike to make his way downstairs to open the door. When he had, he began to shriek in excitement to his parent's when he'd seen who was outside._

_"Kyle's home! Kyle's home! And he's alive!"_

_Kyle had smiled a smile that would last a lifetime._

_-----_

Kyle came back to the present. Rubbing his eyes as though he had just woken up from a long sleep, he looked down again at the city below. The traffic and and city lights were still there.

He had then looked up at the sky. The stars were still in place too.

He looked back into the apartment. Classic Kenny was looking through a play boy magazine. Kyle rolled his eyes and turned back to his thoughts. Cartman. He had been arrested, and only a month earlier he had been condemned to 50 years in Maximum Security Prison.

Kyle smiled yet another smile and looked out onto the city once more. He could put Stan and his subterranean hell ordeal behind him. He would never forget either of them, but he could put it behind him and move on with his life.

Things were indeed going to be okay.

**_The End_**

------

Thanks so much for all the reviews i've gotten on this story. I love you all, and i had lots of fun writing this story. I'm going to take a break from writing for a couple of weeks, but after that go to my poll and see what i have to write about (btw it's still open!) I'll have to plan out the story's detail's, but then i'll begin my second story. So yeah. It'll probably be at the beggining of January when i'll release it.

Again 1000 thank you's, and if you have any questions about the story or whatever, don't be a pussy and ask! Just because i'm going on hiatus doesn't mean i won't be checking my hotmail!


End file.
